Someday
by ImYourGoldenStar
Summary: Mi nombre es Grant. Grant Ward. Y soy un traidor. O eso dicen. Esto atrapado en una celda gris y lo estaré por el resto de mis días. ¿Qué me impide acabar con mi vida? La respuesta es sencilla. Ellas. Skye y mi hermana. Están en peligro. Y voy a protegerlas. Cueste lo que cueste y aunque me odien por ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Os traigo otra de mis locas ideas convertidas en fic.**

**Este va a ser un fic distinto porque, como ya he dicho, es una idea loca que ha ido tomando forma en mi cabeza y que tenia que escribir. **

**Espero que os guste. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

**Capítulo I**

Abrí los ojos.

Gris. Solo veía gris. Las paredes, el techo, mi ropa... empezaba a preguntarme si yo mismo estaba volviéndome gris. No había manera de saberlo. En aquella celda no había espejos. Al parecer "no soy fiable con ningún tipo de objeto afilado o que pueda usarse como tal." Eso era totalmente cierto. Hace algún tiempo habría sido para proteger la vida de los demás, pero ahora era para proteger la mía. No lo entendía. Estaba atrapado en una celda gris y lo estaría por el resto de mis días. ¿Qué me impedía acabar con mi vida? La respuesta era sencilla. Ellas.

Sabía por qué estaba en esa celda y sabía que me lo merecía, pero no iba a intentar quitarme la vida, otra vez, porque, no os engañéis, con lo que tenía a mi disposición también podría haberlo conseguido, pero iba a dedicar el resto de mi vida a intentar protegerlas, costase lo que costase.

Mi nombre es Grant. Grant Ward. Y soy un traidor. O eso dicen. Mi hermano mayor abusaba de nosotros, cuando se cansó de ello, decidió que le parecía más divertido obligarnos a pegarnos entre nosotros. Mis padres no se enteraban de nada, o si lo hacían nunca hicieron nada por pararlo. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de ellos. Eran dos desconocidos que compartían techo con nosotros. Un día no pude más. Me escapé de la academia militar y fui a mi casa. Le prendí fuego. En ese momento no sabía que mi hermano mayor estaba dentro. O sí lo sabía y no me importó. La verdad es que casi no recuerdo aquella noche. Después de aquello, me llevaron a un reformatorio a la espera del juicio. John Garret me sacó de allí. Me entrenó, me enseñó a defenderme, me hizo fuerte y le debía mi vida por aquello. Ese fue mi mayor error. Creer que le debía la vida a ese psicópata. La verdad es que con él las cosas no eran mejores que con mi hermano, pero él decía que me estaba haciendo fuerte, que era necesario. Así fue como entré infiltrado en SHIELD y conocí al equipo. Al principio no confiaba en ellos, pero con la llegada de Skye todo cambió. Por un tiempo me acostumbré a la vida en el Bus, así llamábamos a nuestro avión, y llegué a pensar que todo podía quedarse así, que no tendría que traicionarlos. Me equivocaba. Me ordenaron traicionarlos y lo hice. Casi acabo con las vidas de Fitz y Simmons. Y Skye me desprecia.

Si Skye me odia y no tengo nada, ¿por qué molestarme en seguir viviendo?

Sí que tengo algo. Tengo secretos. Secretos que debo proteger, no por mí. Sino por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no hice todo ésto por ella?

No se oía nada y eso no era buena señal. El silencio sólo trae problemas. En ese momento me fijé en que había algo colgado en la pared. Parecía una foto. No había nada en esa pared cuando cerré los ojos, estaba seguro. Me acerqué a ver la foto y se me paró el corazón. No podía ser cierto. No podían haberla encontrado. Eso no podía estar pasando. En la foto se veía una chica de unos 20 años. Morena, aunque por el reflejo parecía pelirroja. No estaba seguro. Tenía dibujada una X en rojo encima.

Me acerqué a la puerta y empecé a pegar golpes, esperando a que el guardia entrara y poder pedirle que trajera a Coulson. Pero nadie respondía. Empecé a gritar. Tenían que ayudarme. No a mi, a ella. Ella era inocente y era culpa mía. Les daría cualquier cosa si le salvaban la vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aporreando la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió, haciendo que me preocupara aún más.

Ahí estaba Skye mirándome como si hubiera pasado algo horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os traigo el segundo capítulo, que hoy me sentía inspirada.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

Capítulo II

Skye estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Llevaba allí 20 minutos sin atreverse a girar la esquina, pero al mismo tiempo muriendo de ganas por hacerlo. No podía dormir bien y no sabía el qué pero algo la había llevado hasta la celda donde su ex oficial supervisor estaba confinado.

Skye sabía que debería odiarle. Grant Ward era un traidor. Leo y Jemma casi mueren por su culpa, claro que se supone que el tanque flotaría, le recordó una vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Skye no había querido Creer a Coulson cuando se lo dijo, pero era la verdad. Igual Ward no había querido matarlos después de todo.

A pesar de que debería odiarlo, Skye no podía evitar sentirse mal por su ex OS. Coulson también le había contado los abusos que sufrió Ward de pequeño y sabía que eso debería de haberlo trastornado tanto como para obedecer a un psicópata asesino.

Era esa parte la que la había llevado ahí a esas horas de la noche. El pensar que igual Grant no era tan responsable como había creído en un principio. Y para qué engañarse, estaba enamorada de él. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Ahora debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Grant se diera cuenta de cuanto le importaba aún.

Entonces empezó a escuchar golpes. Muchos golpes. Y luego _vinieron_ los gritos. Alguien pedía ayuda. "_¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío! ¡Es Ward!" _Pensó Skye antes de echar a correr.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó de piedra, No podía ser verdad. El guardia estaba muerto. Y Grant estaba pidiendo ayuda "_Deja que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien."_ Pensó ella mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Cuando entró se quedó paralizaba por el miedo a lo que iba a encontrar. Pero todo parecía normal, salvo que Ward estaba histérico y tenía un papel en la mano.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- Sin pensarlo, Skye saltó a los brazos del ex agente, que la miraba perplejo, pero no dudó en rodearla por la cintura.

-¿Skye? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó él, aun sin estar seguro de nada.

-Oí los golpes y cuando me dí cuenta que estabas pidiendo ayuda vine corriendo. Cuando llegué vi al guardia muerto apoyado en la pared. -Skye se deshizo del abrazo y miró a su exOS a los ojos- ¿Por qué pedías ayuda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has oído algo?

-Skye, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Grant, no puedo. Sabes que...

-Escúchame Skye, no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a escapar ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero que traigas a Coulson. Trae a May también si quieres. Esto es importante y preferiría contarlo sólo una vez.

-Está bien. Iré a por ellos. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una foto?

-Es mi hermana pequeña. Alguien la ha marcado como objetivo. -Dijo él pasándole la foto. -Por favor Skye. Ella es inocente. No tiene nada que ver con ésto. Tenéis que salvarla.

-Está bien. Voy a por Coulson y May y ahora nos lo cuentas todo. Grant nada de secretos. No podremos ayudarla si no lo sabemos todo.

-Os contaré todo lo que sé. De Hydra, de Garret, de mi hermana. Todo. Pero sálvala. Es la única familia que me queda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Traigo un capítulo nuevo, bastante más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

Capítulo III (Ward)

Cuando Skye volvió, trajo con ella a May y Coulson. Por sus caras podía ver que a May no le hacía gracia para nada tener que bajar y Coulson tenía mucha curiosidad. Los dos me miraban sin acabar de fiarse del todo. Hacían bien.

Me preguntaron qué recordaba de aquella noche y les conté que no recordaba nada. Era como si no pudiera recordar como había llegado hasta la cama. Sólo recordaba haber abierto los ojos. Todo lo anterior estaba borroso. Les conté que no había ningún ruido y eso me había puesto alerta. No sabía si me creían, pero me daba igual. Sabía que Skye lo creía y eso me bastaba. Les dije que al levantarme vi la foto y que al ver que se trataba de Bianca había llamado al guarda. Como nadie respondía había empezado a dar golpes y a pedir ayuda. Entonces llegó Skye.

Podía ver las preguntas que se hacían los dos agentes, bueno, la agente y el director. Se preguntaban cómo era que no había oído nada, Cómo había entrado alguien en mi celda y para qué. Lo lógico era que hubieran encontrado la celda vacía o bien con un cadáver. Quién se habría tomado las molestias para infiltrarse en una instalación de la mayor agencia de espías del mundo, había matado un guarda sólo para colarse en una celda a dejar una foto.

Yo tenía una idea. Pero la descarté. Él estaba muerto. Vi el cadáver con mis propios ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo, él era el único que sabía que Bianca estaba viva. Supongo que si alguien hubiera seguido todos mis movimientos podría haberlo adivinado. Pero había sido muy cuidadoso. No creo que ni Skye fuera capaz de rastrearme.

La voz de Coulson interrumpió mis divagaciones.

-Según los archivos tu hermana murió cuando tenía 8 años en un accidente de coche.

No era una pregunta, pero a la vez si lo era. Quería hacerme hablar, quería saber la verdad. Todos mis secretos. Y yo tenía claro que si quería su ayuda iba a tener que ganármela.

-Hablaré. Os contaré todo lo que sé. De Garret, de Hydra. Todo. Sólo os pido que la pongáis a salvo. Ella nunca formó parte de ésto. Es una civil inocente. Por favor.

Me senté en la cama. No podía pensar en lo que le podía pasar. Si lo hacía me bloquearía y ahora Bi necesitaba mi ayuda. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ya lo había hecho y volvería a hacerlo.

-Empecemos por el principio. -Dijo Coulson sentándose en la silla. May se apoyó en la pared y Skye se dejó caer en el suelo, en medio de Coulson y mi cama, y cruzó las piernas, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de reproche de May por su falta de profesionalidad. -Cuéntanos por qué tu hermana, supuestamente muerta, parece estar viva.

Yo abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. Había mucho que ellos no sabían. Mucha historia que tenía que ver con Garret y con mis hermanos. LA historia de Bianca era la historia de cómo acabé en Hydra traicionando a las únicas personas que habían confiado en mí a parte de mi hermana. John no contaba.

-Grant... -Dijo Skye, poniendo su mano sobre la mí hacía falta nada más. Ella estaba allí. Respiré hondo y empecé a contarles mi historia.

-Fue Garret. Él fingió su muerte. Ese era el trato.

Vi sus caras. May mostró interés por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi celda, Skye apretó mi mano y me apremió a continuar y Coulson, su expresión me sorprendió, denotaba curiosidad, incredulidad y algo que me pareció esperanza, pero no podía estar seguro.

Les conté mi historia. Empezando por cómo mi hermano mayor abusaba de nosotros, cómo nos pegaba o nos agredía psicológicamente. Cómo me obligaba a hacerles daño a mis hermanos pequeños cuando crecí y no podía pegarme más. Les conté cómo mis padres no hacían nada por evitarlo. Les conté que a los 16 había conseguido escapar, cuando fui a la academia militar, cuando me comporté como un cobarde huyendo y dejando a mis hermanos solos con él. Les conté cómo una noche robé un coche, fui a mi antigua casa y la quemé. Sabía que mis hermanos pequeños no estaban allí, ella me lo había dicho. El incendió atrapó a mi hermano mayor y después de eso me metieron en un reformatorio.

-Un día ,Garret apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Bianca abrió la puerta y Garret le dijo que estaba allí de parte de una academia de espías para reclutar a mi hermano Maynard.(AN: No sé si está bien escrito) Bianca le dijo que si lo que quería era un montón de músculos incapaces de pensar estaba en el sitio correcto. Pero si quería alguien que tuviera cerebro y fuera capaz de pelear debería buscarme a mí. Entonces Garret apareció en el reformatorio. Me dijo que me sacaría de allí y que podría ayudarlo a reformar esta agencia que, según él, estaba corrupta. Al principió me negué. Pero él cambió de táctica. Me dijo que si le ayudaba él podía sacar a Bianca de aquella casa. Me dijo que podía protegerla, llevarla con una familia que cuidara de ella. Así que acepté. No sé cómo lo hizo. Sólo sé que un día, cuando vino a buscarme John, me dijo que ella estaba a salvo y que podría verla cuando finalizara el entrenamiento.

Cuando dejé de hablar Coulson me miró preocupado y apenado.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada de ésto antes?

May contestó por mi.

-Porque eso hubiera significado hablarnos de ella.- May me miró fijamente. Pero fue Skye la que habló a continuación.

-Pero Grant, si nos lo hubieras dicho te hubiéramos ayudado. Además, eso demuestra que todo lo que hiciste fue porque eras víctima de un chantaje.

-No Skye, fui yo quien eligió. Es culpa mía.

-Pero Grant, te estaba habiendo chantaje. No fue...

-¡Maldita sea Skye! Fue culpa mía ¿vale? Yo podía haber hablado con Coulson, contarle quien era Garret y no lo hice. Fue culpa mía. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Skye me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no debería hablarle así. Ella no se lo merecía, pero no podía dejar que tuvieras esperanza en mí. Yo no la merecía.

-Porque aún te quiere.

Fue May la que contestó mientras Skye salía por la puerta rápidamente para intentar que no la viéramos llorar.

-Sabes que ella tiene razón ¿verdad?-Coulson me miró a los ojos, evaluando mi reacción y lo que vio le hizo darse cuente de algo. -La quieres. No todo fue mentira. La quisiste de verdad y la sigues queriendo.

No necesitaba preguntar. Ambos sabíamos que era cierto.

-Nadie puede saber lo que significa ella para mí. Mi hermana ya es un objetivo. Si esto es algún tipo de venganza no puedo dejar que le afecte también a ella.

-Necesito organizar algunas cosas. Luego bajaré otra vez. Y Grant, no tomes tu toda la culpa. Eras prácticamente un niño. Nadie podría culparte por lo que hiciste.

-Señor, Si ve a Skye ¿podría decirle que lo siento?

Coulson asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV **

El equipo estaba reunido en una pequeña sala esperando a que Coulson llegara. No les había dicho sobre qué iba la reunión, pero Skye sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Ward.

Parecía que el destino le estuviera gastando una broma tras otra. Primero Miles la sacó de las calles y trabajando para él se unió a SHIELD, para traicionarlos después. Y cuando le dan la oportunidad de volver, su SO les traiciona. Su SO, de quien ella se había enamorado por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar sus barreras débiles.

Y aun así, el destino no estaba contento. Skye no era capaz de olvidar a Grant y, por alguna extraña razón, se negaba a creer que todo formara parte de su actuación. Esa era una forma de engañarse a sí misma. Creyendo que si no todo había sido mentira, sus sentimientos hacia ella tampoco.

Y ahora ésto, enterarse de que el psicópata de Garret le hizo creer que le debía todo por haberle sacado del reformatorio y de su antigua vida. Y darse cuenta de que él era capaz de sentir, había visto el dolor al hablar de su hermana y eso le dio esperanzas. No iba a darse por vencida con Grant Ward.

Coulson entró en la sala seguido de una mujer alta y con aspecto importante. Entonces el jefe les explicó el incidente que había sucedido en la celda de Ward y les explicó parcialmente los abusos que éste había recibido.

-Veréis, hace tiempo que la doctora White me habló respecto a Ward. Me comentó que estaba preocupada y que creía que había partes de su pasado que desconocíamos. También me dijo que era posible la 'reeducación', a falta de una palabra más adecuada' siempre que se haga en un entorno familiar en el que Ward se sienta cómodo. Tras estas últimas revelaciones, he pensado darle otra oportunidad. -Tras ver las caras de estupefacción de sus agentes, Coulson explicó en que consistía el plan.- Ward vendrá al Bus con nosotros y estará bajo absoluta vigilancia mientras buscamos a su hermana. Comenzará a realizar tareas conforme se vaya ganando nuestra confianza. Si alguien tiene alguna duda o preocupación, puede planteárselas a la doctora White, quien ha estado tratando a Ward los últimos meses.

Skye no sabía como tomarse lo que les había contado Coulson. Y no era la única, Fitz-Simmons no sabían tampoco que pensar. Por una parte tenían miedo de Ward y les asustaba que les pudiera traicionar otra vez. Pero por otro lado, habían hablado con la doctora White y ésta les había dicho que tenía grandes esperanzas en él. Sólo necesitaba hacer las elecciones correctas. Quizá las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes... No. ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Aunque él volviera al equipo nada podría ser como antes. Todo era diferente. Pero claro, él le dijo que sus sentimientos eran reales... "¿Y si sólo lo dijo para confundirme?"

Skye se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin estar segura de qué hacer.

**(Ward POV)**

Coulson reunió al equipo en las puertas del Bus. Vi que todos habían cambiado, Fitz sobre todo. Me daba miedo acercarme. Si Garret me viera ahora se reiría de mí, bueno y después me daría una lección "los soldados no tienen miedo" o probablemente "no te impliques, te hace débil." Por un momento tuve miedo de verdad, si Garret me veía, me mataría. Soy débil...

Pero entonces me recordé a mi mismo que Garret estaba muerto. Que ya no podía hacerme daño. Aun así, no quise implicarme. Puede que Garret ya no estuviera pero mi hermana era un objetivo y el equipo no se merecía sufrir más por mi culpa.

Entonces Coulson se acercó a mi y me miró como si estuviera planteándose la idea más descabellada del mundo. Probablemente así era.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en la cárcel, Ward?-Me preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

No sabía muy bien a qué venía aquello, pero probablemente era gracias a ese hombre que mi castigo fuera la cárcel y no la muerte. Así que fui sincero:

-No, señor. Por supuesto que no.

-Bien, eso facilita las cosas. Como ya te he explicado, soy el nievo Director de SHIELD y tengo una propuesta. ¿Quieres volver al equipo? Sin mentiras, sin traiciones.

-Creo que no le entiendo Señor.

-Verás Ward, he estado hablando con la Doctora White y ella cree que volver al equipo te haría bien para afrontar lo que te pasó en el pasado. Y tras darle muchas vueltas he pensado que, siempre y cuando ella lo considere conveniente y tu aceptes, puedes volver a ser agente. Por supuesto empezarías prácticamente de cero y tendías muchas restricciones pero con el tiempo podrías llegar a ser el agente que fuiste por tus propios méritos. ¿Qué dices Ward? ¿Quieres volver a ser agente?

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad iban a darme otra oportunidad? Tenía que hacerlo bien. Ahora no me merecía que se preocuparan por mi, pero puede que con el tiempo me aceptarán y volviéramos a ser un equipo. No iba a malgastar esta oportunidad.

-Por supuesto Señor. Me encantaría. No le decepcionaré otra vez.

-Me alegra oír eso, hijo.- Al oír ese nombre reaccioné. Me trajo recuerdos de cuando Garret me sacó del correccional. Al ver mi reacción Coulson se asustó y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo me planteé mentirle y asegurarle que lo estaba, pero sabía que él se había preocupado en serio.

-no es nada, Señor. Sólo que Garret solía llamarme así y me ha traído recuerdos. White dice que pasará con el tiempo pero...

-Entiendo. Gracias por contármelo. Y ahora es tiempo que conozcas a tu SO.

-¿Preparado para estar de vuelta Robot? -Skye me miró con burla, estaba claro que la situación le divertía. No me extrañó. Skye como OS no parecía muy serio.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté a ambos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza dejando escapar una risilla mientras Coulson se alejaba. -Supongo que ya no te puedo llamar novata, ¿no?

-Pues verás, aunque oficialmente yo soy tu supervisora está claro que tu tienes más experiencia y tendré que seguir entrenando así que si te portas bien, podrás seguir siendo el irritante SO que eras.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba, y no me extraña que hubierais poodido pensar que había abandonado el fic, la verdad es que por algún tiempo yo también lo pensé ya que no conseguía enlazar bien las cosas de la forma que yo quería aunque la idea seguía ahí.

Pero hace una par de día de repente se hizo la luz y aquí estoy a las 00:30 de la madrugada escribiendo en un arrebato antes que se me vaya la inspiración.

Sé que este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero es una especie de capítulo puente, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Prometo que mañana os traeré uno mucho más largo.

Nos leemos pronto

-B

Capítulo V

-Señor, la mano negra está aquí. Dice que había sido llamada. ¿La hago pasar? -Preguntó una voz temblorosa. Obviamente sus soldados le temían, no tenían muchas alternativas. Era muy estricto pero los débiles no alcanzan el poder y eso era lo único que le importaba. El poder, el control.

-Hazla pasar.- Dijo con desgana. LA Mano Negra era su mejor operativo. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Una asesina con una técnica perfecta. Nunca fallaba. Pero como todo en esta vida tenía sus debilidades. La suya era la rebeldía. Es cierto, cumplía las misiones, era muy eficiente, pero no se podía ejercer ningún tipo de control sobre ella y eso era peligroso. Para alguien como él, encontrarse con una variable como ella era una complicación, pues sabía que en el momento en que se escapara de su control tendía que eliminarla. Y ese momento se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Su asesina cada vez era más reacia a acatar las órdenes sin hacer preguntas y él sabía que ella tenía un objetivo que no tenía nada que ver con Hydra. Algo que tampoco podía permitir, pero hasta entonces, seguiría sacándole partido.

-Señor, ¿me habías llamado?- Preguntó ella sin esperar a que la dejaran pasar o le dieran órdenes para abrir la boca.

-Tienes una misión. En esa carpeta están los datos. No falles. -Dijo saliendo y dejándola a solas.

Ella se quedó sola en la habitación con una carpeta que contenía la información de su siguiente víctima. En realidad no le gustaba matar, aunque se le daba de lujo. Era lo único para lo que servía, solía recordarse a sí misma. Era el único camino hacia la venganza. La venganza contra aquellos que le había quitado lo único que tenía en el mundo. Pero no era estúpida, sabía que en Hydra le quedaban los días contados y que tarde o temprano se desharían de ella como habían hecho con todos los que como ella, empezaban a sobre salir demasiado, lo que podía atraer atención indeseada y sobre todo, podía ofrecerles una vía de escape y en Hydra no querían eso.

Abrió la carpeta, estaba llena de papeles pero lo primero que llamó su atención fue la foto. Era un chico, algo mayor que ella, pero eso no era lo importante, el chico no tenía ningún rasgo que destacara. Era un chico normal pero su expresión, era de buena persona. Ella más que nadie sabía como de engañosas podían ser las apariencias. De hecho su vida se basaba en eso, la niña perfecta de la familia perfecta en su casa perfecta y con su vida perfecta, pero que diferente era todo cuando se cerraban las puertas. Entonces era el infierno.

Pero aun así, él no parecía peligroso. Dudaba que pudiera incluso herir a una mosca. ¿Por qué se molestaría Hydra en alguien como él? No tenía sentido.

Pero las órdenes eran las órdenes ¿Verdad? Eso era lo que ella hacía. Seguir órdenes, y si las órdenes decían mata al científico ella mataba al científico.

Así que procedió a leer el resto de los datos, dejando el nombre para el final.

Nombre del objetivo: Leopold Fitz


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

Os traigo un capítulo nuevo, por fin la historia está tomando la forma que yo tenía pensada, espero que os guste.

Nos leemos pronto,

Besos -B

Capítulo IV

Leopold Fitz. Científico de S.H.I.E.L.D. Su próximo objetivo. No le conocía. No sabía nada de él. Pero algo le decía que había gato encerrado, que esa misión no era tan sencilla como parecía. Y su instinto rara vez se equivocaba.

Mientras se preparaba para la misión no podía evitar esa sensación que la perseguía desde que se la encomendaron. Algo no iba bien, algo le estaban ocultando y eso no le gustaba. Llegó al hangar donde un jet la llevaría hasta su destino. Mientras se acercaba escucho unas voces que provenían del interior:

-Señor, ¿de verdad es seguro encargarle a ella la misión? No es que dude de su eficacia, pero podrían reconocerla. No podemos permitir que eso pase.

Se oyeron unos pasos y, durante unos segundos, ninguna voz. Hasta que alguien habló, pero no fue cualquiera. Fue el hombre a quien ella respetaba, el hombre de quien había aprendido todo lo que sabía, el hombre a quien siempre había visto como un padre.

Por eso le impactaron tanto las palabras que escuchó a continuación

-No la reconocerían, y aunque lo hicieran no sabrían quien es. Para ellos ella no existe, es una sombra, un fantasma. Y nos conviene que siga siendo así. No pueden descubrir la verdad.

Nadie volvió a hablar y ella decidió que ya era hora de entrar, compartimentalizando en su cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, para volver a ello con más calma y aparentar la serenidad que debería tener.

Así que entró en el hangar y saludó a los dos hombres que la esperaban allí. Le explicaron que crearían una distracción que haría que el equipo principal se desplazara lejos de la base su misión era adentrarse sin ser vista ni oída, y encontrar los laboratorios. Allí estaría su objetivo. Pero su misión no era matarlo, como ella creyó en un principio, sino neutralizarlo y llevarlo a la base. Sería pan comido.

**Mientras tanto, en la base**

-Señor, acaban de reportar un incidente en un laboratorio tecnológico que desarrollaba armas toxicológicas. Según sospechamos es un ataque de HYDRA. Tendríamos que mandar un equipo pero no es que tengamos mucho personal. La agente Morse está en una misión con Hunter y la mitad de nuestros operativos. No sé si seremos suficientes. -Dijo el agente preocupado.

-Deberíamos mandar un equipo, no muy grande pero de agentes muy cualificados. Alguien que pueda ocuparse del problema en poco tiempo. -Dijo Coulson mientras repasaba qué agentes podía mandar.

Decidieron mandar un equipo de unos 10 agentes, pero al parecer era una trampa. Los soldados de Hydra se las arreglaron para deshacerse de los agentes y robar varias de las armas que encontraron. Eso era una mala señal. Una muy mala señal.

-Esto... Señor, el equipo de limpieza acaba de volver del laboratorio. Dicen que No han encontrado a los agentes desaparecidos, creemos que han sido capturados ya que no han encontrado los cuerpos, por lo que tenemos esperanzas de que sigan con vida. -Dijo el agente , entrando en el despacho.-Pero hay algo más que han encontrado nuestros agentes.

Le tendió una bolsa de pruebas que contenía una fotografía. Nada más verla, Coulson supo quien era y qué equipo tenía que mandar a continuación. La fotografía mostraba una joven, la misma que en la otra foto, solo que ahora era diferente. Mientras que la anterior mostraba una joven normal y corriente, ésta mostraba la misma joven, pero ahora iba vestida de negro, con lo que parecía un chaleco antibalas y un equipo de combate. Coulson no estaba seguro, pero parecía una agente, una espía, ciertamente le recordaba a Natasha Romanoff, y eso le hacía plantearse qué había detrás de toda esta historia. Al girar la fotografía vio que había algo escrito en el reverso:

_"__No todo es lo que parece."_

En ese momento, Coulson tomó una decisión.

-No se preocupe, agente. Sé exactamente lo que necesitamos. Avise a las agentes May y Skye, dígales que traigan a Ward. Los espero en la sala de conferencias del BUS en diez minutos -Contestó Coulson mientras preparaba varias estrategias mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la sala para informarles.

Al llagar, vio a los tres agentes, porque a pesar de todo seguía considerando a Ward como un miembro del equipo, alguien que había tomado malas decisiones pero con habilidades excelentes, que había hecho lo que había hecho para proteger a su familia y estaba seguro de que si le daban la oportunidad podía redimirse.

-Señor, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con mi hermana?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Grant Ward al ver a su jefe entrar a la habitación. En el fondo estaba seguro que así era, pero aun así necesitaba que se lo confirmaran. Desde que apareció la primera fotografía había estado inquieto y preocupado. En ese momento, antes de que Coulson le diera una respuesta sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, al mirar hacia abajo vio que había sido Skye, con un ligero apretón le hizo saber que estaba a su lado y que le iba a ayudar.

-En efecto, Ward. Es sobre tu hermana, hemos recibido noticias de un ataque de Hydra a un laboratorio y al mandar un equipo de rescate perdimos la conexión. El equipo de limpieza ha regresado esta mañana, los agentes han regresado sin noticias de los agentes pero han traído algo con ellos. Esto estaba colgado en una de las paredes a la entrada.

Le pasó la foto a Ward, que se quedó paralizado mirándola. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser verdad. Su hermana estaba a salvo. Lejos del peligro, lejos de este mundo. Lejos de Hydra. Porque él sabía que tipo de uniforme era ese. Ya lo había visto antes. Era el uniforme de los asesinos de Hydra, no de cualquier soldado, sino de los mejores asesinos, los de los altos rangos. Esa foto no podía ser cierta porque no podía creer que su hermana fuera una de ellos.

-¿Ward? -Preguntó Skye, ya que el no había reaccionado durante cinco minutos, contemplando la imagen como si esperase que en algún momento cambiara algo. -Grant ¿qué pasa?

-Es... Es ella, pero no puede ser. No puede ser verdad. -Contestó él respirando fuertemente para mantenerse en calma.

-¿Qué reconoces? ¿Dónde está el problema? -Preguntó ella otra vez.

-Yo he visto antes ese uniforme. -Dijo él, dejando al resto boquiabiertos. -Es un uniforme de Hydra, pero no cualquier uniforme. No es el uniforme de un soldado raso. Es el uniforme de un asesino, de uno de los mejores, de los asesinos más temidos. Ella no puede ser una de ellos. Ella tenía que estar a salvo. -Dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. -¿Qué vamos a hacer, señor?

-Lo primero es mandar un equipo al laboratorio a ver si podemos encontrar algo, mientras tanto, Skye hará análisis de las dos fotos a ver que puede encontrar, tienes vía libre para entrar en cualquier satélite, agencia... lo que necesites.

-Quiero unirme al equipo. Coulson, por favor, necesito formar parte de esto. -Dijo Ward firmemente.

-Contaba con ello. He pensado en un equipo no muy grande, dudo que Hydra sepa que estás trabajando con nosotros así que es mejor mantenerlo oculto por todo el tiempo posible. El equipo estará formado por nosotros cuatro y he pensado que Simmons debería venir también, ella debería entender la parte científica del laboratorio que nosotros no. El equipo está de vuelta.

-¿Y Fitz? -Preguntó Skye insegura. Ward bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable..

-Necesito a Fitz aquí, está desarrollando un nuevo equipo de camuflaje junto a Mack, lo que le esta viendo bien para volver a ser el que era. Así que es mejor que esta vez se quede aquí. ¿Todos conforme con el plan? -Dijo el director mirando a los tres agentes.

Ward asintió con la cabeza, sin confiar en poder mantener sus emociones a raya si empezaba a hablar. Skye contestó manteniéndose fiel a su estilo:

-Por supuesto que sí, alguien tiene que ser la parte divertida del equipo ¿verdad?

-¿Melinda? -Preguntó Coulson mirando a la agente, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión.

-Sabes que no podría controlar ese avión sin mi, Phil. Pero te deseo suerte informando a Simmons. -Y con esto, abandonó la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ayer vi Los Vengadores: La Era de Ultrón y obviamente tenía que meter a Clinton Barton (aka Hawkeye) En esta historia porque lo adoror muchísimo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos,

-B

Capítulo VII

-La costa está libre. Repito, la costa está libre. 01 a Mano negra, tienes el paso libre. No falles.

Le llegó la información por el comunicador y se preparó para cumplir la misión. Apagó el comunicador, para no dejar ninguna posibilidad de rastreo, cogió sus armas y se acerco a la entrada de la base. Cortó las comunicaciones interiores y se coló por el estrecho hueco. Había sido pan comido. Ya estaba dentro de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, de verdad que esta dente debería revisar su seguridad porque había sido hasta demasiado fácil.

Sabía que no iba a encontrarse con ningún operativo, sus jefes se había encargado de ello, dejando la base casi desprovista de agentes. A esta gente tan noble era tan fácil tenderles una trampa, solo había que amenazar la seguridad de algunos civiles y aparecerían. No es que a ella le alegrara saber que habría bajas civiles, pero tenía una misión, su venganza e Hydra eran los únicos que podían ayudarla en ello.

Tras dar sigilosamente una vuelta por el complejo, se dirigió al laboratorio donde sabía que se encontraba el ingeniero trabajando con otro mecánico. Apretó un botón accionando uno de los últimos inventos de la organización, haciendo que se apagaran todas las luces. Como ella predijo, el mecánico salió del laboratorio, dejando solo a su objetivo así que entró sin hacer ningún ruido, se colocó tras él y le inyectó la droga que lo volvería dócil hasta llegar al jet.

-¿Qué.. qué está pasando? -Preguntó Fitz confundido, de repente todo le daba vueltas y casi no veía.

-Ven por aquí -Dijo una voz a su espalda. -Te pondré a salvo, sígueme.

Algo en lo más profundo de su cabeza le decía que no debía fiarse pero aun así no pudo negarse. Así que se dejó guiar por las instalaciones, su visión estaba muy borrosa y sus pies se movían automáticamente. Llegaron a una puerta que no recordaba y salieron al exterior de la base, allí la misteriosa y extraña chica que le guiaba le hizo entrar en un jet donde perdió el conocimiento.

La Mano Negra no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que debería llevar al científico directamente a la base pero quería averiguar por qué era tan importante y qué tenía ella que ver con todo. Así que, desconectando cualquier tipo de localizador puso rumbo a una de las localizaciones seguras que sólo ella y otras dos personas conocían, ni Hydra ni S.H.I.E.L.D, para conseguir información.

Cuando llegaron, salió del jet y cargó al científico hasta un sofá donde, tran asegurarse de que estaba bien atado y no podría escapar, le dejó dormir hasta que recuperara la conciencia. En ese momento notó una presencia tras ella y suplicó mentalmente que no fuera ninguno de sus dos maestros porque sabía que les decepcionaría saber en qué se había convertido. Pero, como siempre, el universo no estaba de su parte.

El zumbido de una flecha la alertó y con sus excelentes reflejos la atrapó, evitando un golpe que habría sido mortal de haber sido certero.

-¿Vas a dejarle dormir antes de torturarle? Qué considerado de tu parte. Aunque yo pensaba que eras más directa, una bala en la cabeza o una puñalada en el corazón y adiós vida. Al menos no eres de las que les deja morir lentamente, no sabía que habías expandido tus límites.

-Esa fecha podría haberme matado. -Contestó ella.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pequeña. Sabía que la cogerías.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña. -Dijo ella con un suspiro- ¿Qué haces aquí, Clint? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que yo quiero es que esto no sea verdad. Lo que quiero es que aquella niñita a la que rescatamos de Hydra para ponerla a salvo y a quien entrenamos para que supiera protegerse no se haya convertido en una brutal y siniestra asesina. Pero sobre todo, lo que yo quiero es que Nat siga sin sospechar nada, porque no podría soportar la decepción si se entera de que te has convertido en aquello de lo que siempre te quisimos proteger.

-Clint, esta es mi lucha. Es personal. No te metas. S.H.I.E.L.D asesinó a mi hermano, mi hermano quien dio todo por mí, mi hermano que era la única razón por la que sigo viva y tu querido S.H.I.E.L.D me lo arrebató. Sabes que yo nunca quise esto, pero se lo debo. -Ella no se había dado la vuelta, no creía que pudiera ver lo decepcionado que estaba su mentor, aquel a quien admiraba casi tanto como a su hermano mayor.

-¿Como estás segura de eso, pequeña? ¿Como sabes que es verdad que tu hermano esta muerto? -Clint seguía intentando romper su voluntad, seguía pensando que podría salvarla de ese destino. De esa oscura venganza que sólo iba a destruirla. -Dame una oportunidad de arreglar esto. Haremos un trato. No hagas nada, no te vayas de aquí. Dame dos días y volveré con información. Déjame averiguar qué e pasó a tu hermano antes de seguir con esta cruzada. Vamos B, sabes que no quieres hacerlo. ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano si viera que te has convertido en lo mismo que él, en eso de lo que él quiso protegerte?

Ella volvió a suspirar, dándose por vencida. Desde el principio sabía que no iba a ganar esa batalla. Así que no iba a intentarlo, de todas formas sabía que Clint tenía razón, ella no quería seguir con eso. La estaba destruyendo.

-Está bien Clint. Tienes dos días y luego desapareceré. No... No se lo digas a Nat ¿vale? No quiero que ella también me odie.

Clint, viendo lo destrozada que estaba, como ya poco quedaba de aquella dulce niña que era una luchadora que siempre se levantaba con aun más fuerza que cuando caía, la abrazó, porque igual que Nat, la consideraba parte de la familia.

-No te odio pequeña, nunca podría. Y sé que ella tampoco. Nos vemos en dos días.

Y con eso, el vengador desapareció, dejándola sola con su víctima en la oscura casa mientras ella se replanteaba todo.

-Eh... Ese era... era... ¿Ese era Hawkeye? ¿el vengador?... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Donde estoy?º

Al girarse, se encontró con un desorientado Leo Fitz.


End file.
